Kevin Grinstead
England | dayofdeath = | monthofdeath = | yearofdeath = | placeofdeath = | countryofdeath = | nickname = Yorkshire | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 0 | heightm = | batting = Left Hand Opener | bowling = Right Arm Slow | role = Batsman | family = | international = | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | club1 = Axbridge | year1 = 2006- | clubnumber1 = | club2 = | year2 = | clubnumber2 = | club3 = | year3 = | clubnumber3 = | club4 = | year4 = | clubnumber4 = | type1 = Axbridge | debutdate1 = 29 April | debutyear1 = 2006 | debutfor1 = Axbridge | debutagainst1 = Superstars | type2 = | debutdate2 = | debutyear2 = | debutfor2 = | debutagainst2 = | lastdate1 = 25 September | lastyear1 = 2011 | lastfor1 = Axbridge | lastagainst1 = Wookey Hole | lastdate2 = | lastyear2 = | lastfor2 = | lastagainst2 = | columns = 3 | column1 = Axbridge | matches1 = 113 | runs1 = 2741 | bat avg1 = 32.25 | 100s/50s1 = 0/9 | top score1 = 82* | deliveries1 = 162 | wickets1 = 3 | bowl avg1 = 63.67 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 1/9 | catches/stumpings1 = 22/2 | column2 = 2010 | matches2 = 25 | runs2 = 567 | bat avg2 = 28.35 | 100s/50s2 = 0/2 | top score2 = 82 | deliveries2 = 66 | wickets2 = 1 | bowl avg2 = 90.00 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 1/9 | catches/stumpings2 = 4/1 | column3 = 2011 | matches3 = 19 | runs3 = 301 | bat avg3 = 27.36 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 40* | deliveries3 = 72 | wickets3 = 2 | bowl avg3 = 40.00 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 1-24 | catches/stumpings3 = 5/0 | date = 26 September | year = 2011 | source = ACC Stats }} Kevin Grinstead (11 December 1959) is an English cricketer who plays for Axbridge cricket club and was the 2011 club Captain. Kevin joined Axbridge in 2006 after moving from Leeds. Grinstead is a fluent left-handed opening batsman who favours scoring off the front foot, and a good mid wicket fielder. Former Clubs & Years Axbridge C.C 2006-Present Career stats Axbridge 50s Top Parterships Batting Year by Year Opponents Record Home & Away Record Batting by postion Bowling Year by Year Opponents Record Home & Away Record Match Record Image Gallery Image:Kevin Grinstead 3.JPG | Kevin Grinstead Vs. Dad's Army 2008 Image:Axbridge_v_Allerton_(22).JPG | Kevin Grinstead Vs. Allerton 2009 Image:Axbridge_v_Allerton_(23).JPG | Kevin Grinstead Vs. Allerton 2009 Image:Axbridge_v_Allerton_(26).JPG | Kevin Grinstead Vs. Allerton 2009 Category:Club Cricketers Category:Axbridge C.C Player Category:Axbridge 2010 tourist